1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip in which an attaching hole formed in a unit to be attached is superposed on an attaching hole in an attaching unit, and the clip is inserted in these holes so as to connect the two units, thereby making it possible to fix them simply. The present invention especially relates to a clip in which an insertion member including a head portion and a shaft portion is connected to a latch member engaging on a reverse surface side of the attaching hole to be expanded in diameter by pressing the insertion member through hinge members, thereby permitting integral molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional clip of this type, JP-A-2002-106519 discloses a clip which has an insertion member whose cross-sectional shape is formed substantially in a T-shape by a head portion and a shaft portion connected downwardly from the head portion; a substantially V-shaped latch member disposed on the outer side of the shaft portion; and hinge members connecting the shaft portion of the insertion member and the latch member, wherein as the head portion of the insertion member is pressed, the shaft portion presses both side leg portions of the latch member outwardly of the latch member to expand in diameter, subsequently, retaining pawls provided projectingly on both side leg portions of the latch member are engaged with retaining stepped portions formed in a bulged manner on a lower portion of the shaft portion of the insertion member, so that the state of the enlarged diameter of the latch member is held.
In addition, in the above-described clip, it is disclosed that flange portions which extend outwardly are respectively provided on upper portions of both side leg portions of the latch member, and the flange portions is formed in recessed shapes so as to hold the shaft portion in their interior and to abut against each other at outer portions. As concave and convex surfaces are formed at opposing edge portions which abut against each other, the mutual vertical relative offset or relative inclination of the both side leg portions is prevented.
Further, a clip having guide grooves which vertically extend and are formed in either one of the shaft portion of the insertion member and both side leg portions, and retaining protruding pieces which are formed on the other one of shaft portion of the insertion member and both side leg portions and are engageable with the guide grooves is disclosed. The guide groove is formed with such a length that the shaft portion is capable of moving between a corresponding position for holding a state of its reduced diameter and a corresponding position for holding a state of its enlarged diameter.
JP-A-2002-106519 is referred as a related art.
However, with the conventional clip disclosed in JP-A-2002-106519, if the clip is delivered as a product in a state that both side leg portions of the latch member are open, a user has to close both side leg portions and insert the clip into an attaching hole of a panel while maintaining the closed state at the time of attachment. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the operation becomes complicated.
It is conceivable to deliver the clip in a temporarily held state the closed state is maintained by the engagement between the concave and convex portions of the flange portions as well as the engagement between the retaining protruding pieces and the guide grooves are maintained. However, if the latch member is twisted through the flange portions and the like, the aforementioned engagement is easily canceled, so that there has been a problem in that the retained state cannot be maintained.